Mirroring Identities
by Danica Blazenka
Summary: Connor Temple believed he was close to returning to his own timeline and home. Instead he finds himself in a world that should not exist while he struggles with non-existent memories. Can he ever remember his identity? Pre/post Alice. Post Primeval S3.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: **I really wanted really to write and post this story before the new season of primeval began. This is my first story ever posted just to be warned. Even if the plot belongs to me, characters and some ideas do not and I do not claim any ownership over them. I appreciate reviews; reviews help strengthen writers' abilities.**

_Beginning where Season 3, sort of, left off with Abby, Connor, and Danny on the other side of the anomaly._

Chapter 1:

Sun and sand, two things that usually sounded lovely together in a modern human's mind were, in reality, a barren wasteland. Abby, Connor and Danny walked through the desolated desert together while the blazing late afternoon sun beat down upon them.

"So Connor, is that thing working yet?" Danny questioned with a quick smack from Abby, "Danny!" Connor sighed; he was currently trying to work while slowly limping with the broken leg in a splint.  
"As I said five minutes ago and I'll say it again, I'm tryin' to work on it," Connor explained.  
"We know you're trying Connor, we're all just anxious to get back home," Abby replied, trying to defuse the tense situation.  
"And you don't think I'm anxious too, Abs? I miss Rex, I miss Sid and Nancy. Most of all, I miss a bed not made of twigs and hay," Connor remarked.  
"I know you do, Connor. You know we trust you and your abilities. It's just…what if we get stuck here?"  
"Then I'll make sure you're okay, we'll all be okay," Connor replied to her with a look of true determination.  
"Hate to break up this moment, but should the device be blinkin' like that, Connor?" Danny asked.  
"Yes, yes! Guys, I think our luck is finally changing!" Connor exclaimed as he could practically jump for joy because the blinking meant they now had the ability to open an anomaly, hopefully one that would lead home.

"Connor, you are absolutely sure about this?" Danny questioned again as they sat against some rocks for shelter.  
"For the last time, as sure as I can be, Danny!" Connor snapped back as he programmed the device. Abby tried patting his shoulders but he just shrugged her off.  
"And I think that should do it," Connor said cheerily, wearing his signature grin to the group, even if his eyes didn't match. Connor quickly set the device and held his thumb over the last button,  
"Here we go," he stated as an anomaly appeared. The trio began towards the anomaly as quickly as Connor could possibly limp. "Come on, Connor!" Danny shouted as he gained the distance toward the anomaly with Abby, but farther from Connor.  
"Connor?" Abby questioned as she glanced back. "Go on, Abs. It won't close without me," he assured as he rushed to catch up with them.  
Danny urged Abby through as Connor closed the gap into the anomaly.

Upon the other side and strangely enough, the group was greeted by Sarah and Becker, sort of.  
"Dear god, it's you!" Sarah rejoiced as she rushed over towards them with contagious excitement while Becker quickly ordered his men to lower their weapons, directing one to call Lester immediately.  
"How did you know where the anomaly was?" Abby questioned, smiling so hard she swore it would become permanent.  
"Oh, the anomaly detector Connor built, told us right away. I've sort of, well had to take over all the technical tasks while you guys were away," Sarah explained.  
"Is Helen…?" "We will never hear from her again," Danny assured Sarah and everyone else.

After the greeting and reunion Sarah glanced around with a concerned expression.  
"Where is…Connor?" she asked as she turned towards the pair.  
Abby's face turned from her permanent smile she had just worn moments ago to complete disarray. "Connor?" she gasped as she ran back towards the anomaly, ignoring the fact it was currently closed. "Abigail, no!" Danny quickly grabbed the petite woman around the waist to stop her. "Open it! We have to go in there to get him! Connor was right behind us!" Abby kept shouting as her friends tried to calm her down.  
"Abby, we had it open five minutes after you came through before closing it," Sarah stated while checking the instruments, trying to gain any information.  
"Connor should have been right behind you, correct?" Becker asked as his men gathered to go into the anomaly.  
"Yes, but," Abby began as she tried to keep her composure, "Connor's leg was broken from falling out of a tree while using the sonic device we had. He kept up for the most part but was limping. He said the anomaly wouldn't close without him…he said," Abby tried to regain her control and finished the sentence but it was in vain.  
Sarah sat beside her, trying to comfort her friend while Abby wondered with self loathing. The most hateful thought came because of her negligence; she kept running over how she should have been concerned about Connor instead of indulging in the bliss of being home and welcomed by friends. Worst thought was about her being safe at home while Connor, who had worked so hard to get them all here, was nowhere to be found.

Becker and his armed men returned several moments later after originally departing into the opened anomaly to look for Connor. Sarah still sat with Abby as they waited anxiously for any news. Becker looked grim as he walked over to the two women.  
"Well?" Sarah asked for Abby, who was still in her own thoughts. "There appears to be no sign of him. Our men looked everywhere. Is it possibly that we went through another anomaly?" "No, there was only one and Connor programmed it himself," Danny informed him, his confusions matching that of the group.  
"Well, if he had the device and still has it, then there is a good chance he can find a way back if he did go through another anomaly," Sarah declared, trying to raise the team members' hope.  
Unfortunately, the team continued to stare at the ground. "Sir," one of Becker's men called, directing his attentions away to some monitors.  
"If that is true," Abby started to say as she came out of her gaze, "then where in the bloody hell is Connor?" she shouted at the group before succumbing to her own grief and curling back into Sarah's comfort.

**There is the first chapter. I learned my lesson from the first story I posted and tried to make this less bulky and drawn out. Hope you enjoyed reading this story and will continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: **So it's obviously a Primeval/ Alice crossover, and I know I am not the only one with the idea but I really wanted to write a story that would go through Connor/ Hatter dealing with both of his lives as well as the situation between Abby and Alice. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2:

Connor awoke to the weirdest sensation, or lack of sensation since his entire body felt numb, even his eye lids felt it. 'Is that even possible?' he wondered as he tried to move and failed. Connor felt that he shouldn't have been surprised though since it felt like a normal day at the ARC; the only difference is he was trying to so hard to remember…well, everything! Thoughts seemed to be slipping quicker from Connor's mind than he could grasp, as if his memories had become sand. "…is the process coming along?" he began to hear as voices came into range.  
"The progress is going as best as can be expected since we've only done this once upon Carpenter. Why does the Queen want this oyster anyway? I could see the use in Carpenter but…" the other man had cut him off. "You have no right to question the Queen's actions! Such talk could make you lose your head if I were to report you." "No, please don't! I was just curious and did not mean anything by it," the man stumbled in reply to the threat. "Well, you know what they said about curiosity and the Cheshire cat. Now, get back to work!" The second harsher man left, followed by the sound of his marching feet.  
Connor would have liked very much to be able to open his eyes and ask questions, like where he was. More importantly, he wanted to ask questions to get back to Abby and make sure she was safe.

The second floor of the flat was eerily quiet; the only sound was of two strange prehistoric reptiles trying to gain the attention of a female sleeping on the couch.  
Abby felt strangely numb as she awoke while Sid and Nancy squeaked to wake her. Even though Abby could not recall how she managed to get back to her flat at the moment, the sight of it could make her weep for joy.  
Unfortunately in the next moment, Abby remember everything, especially the horrible fact that she was completely alone. Abby and Danny were back in their own timeline, they were reunited with their fellow team mates but… Connor was still in some anomaly where none of them knew.  
Abby remember Sarah trying to console her, Becker lifting her up into the company vehicle and driving her home. Abby hazily recalled being laid upon her couch as she wept, and then the person covered her with the afghan that was usually draped on the back of the couch.  
Abby tucked the blanket closer to herself as fresh tears began to leak from her eyes because she never though in a million years she would miss Connor so much.  
Yet millions of years had passed since their time in Mesozoic era and Abby could not help but sulk at the realization she would be miserable until Connor was safe and back in their flat. 'Their flat,' she repeated in thought.  
After three years of Abby having to deal with Connor's boxers on the floor, his weird sci-fi movies and late rent pay, she realized her flat had become their flat. Unfortunately, Abby thought, as long as she remembered Connor and the last three years then she would always grieve his absence.

Scientists quickly worked over a young man on the table to make sure he did not go into shock after the complicated procedure was completed. The man in question was strapped to a gurney in a daze while shaking this head side to side as if repeating the action would recall any of his past memories.  
It was horrible and strange to not recall who exactly you were. Even stranger, the only thing the young man could recall was blue eyes, bright blue eyes that seemed to be his only comfort at the moment. The man wanted desperately to remember the face belonging to those beautiful eyes, but the recollection was lost to him. Shaking his head again, the young man began to moan out his frustration.  
"Horrible and strange…curiouser and curiouser…" "Isn't it? Those words you're a muttering should be the motto here," said a man with a familiar male voice but one that did not bring comfort.  
"Where is here? Who are you?" the young man asked as he stranded to look at the owner of the voice. "Oh, this is a land called 'Wonderland'," the man stated with a bored attitude. "And?" the young man asked. "And…oh, my name, you want to know my name. Well, you may call me March like the rest of them do," the man said as he motioned other men who wore white suits covered in plastic parkas to do something, and as quickly, they began to scatter.  
Suddenly, the young man was released as sat up slowly upon the table and took in the large room that seemed to resemble an old operating theater. "Would you happen to know who I am?" the young man questioned March. "You? Why, you 're known as the Hatter," he replied with a cheery grin.  
The grin seemed almost too cheerful and most certainly artificial. "Hatter? Wonder why they call me that?" the young man question more to himself while still in his daze.  
"Wonder why indeed," March began as he watched the scientists check the young man's vitals and status. "Do you know why they call you 'Hatter'?" March questioned the man as he sat up on the gurney.  
The young man shook his head in reply, not even sure if he possessed the knowledge. Especially since the young man had just seemed to ask March the same question. "'Cause," he began as he set a dark fedora upon the young man's head, "You're always there when they pass the hat," he finished with an eerie grin.

**Unfortunately, after finishing this chapter I realized this could go a completely different and new direction than originally planned.  
What if Connor was picked to be the new Hatter of Wonderland after the original Hatter went to be with Alice in her world?  
It is just an idea, and one I'm not sure I would follow through with, yet if a fellow user would like to work on it than please feel free. I would really like to see more stories in this category. Thank you.**

******Hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. Chapter 3 will be posted soon (I want to post this whole story by end of summer) but I would like to see how this story does first to decide if I am indeed wasting my time or not. So, (shameless plug entry here) please leave a review. I appreciate reviews because reviews help strengthen writers' abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: **Last one at beginning of the story, cross my heart. Unfortunately, I do realize my 'British dialect to text' skills are seriously lacking. Yet, I do try and you all know what I am talking about, right? If it is too hard to follow, please tell me and I'll stop. ****Sorry it's kind of long, but still hope you like it in all its 'fluffy'-ness. (?)**  
Again I hope you enjoyed this story. (Make sure to read A.N. at the end *wink wink*)

**Thank you ****EtherealDemon**** and ****Rue Mo**** for your reviews. **

Chapter 3:

Hatter and Alice knew this meant trouble. Even if Hatter wasn't exactly sure how or why, the couple most certainly knew it was trouble when Carol impatiently tapped her foot like in an annoyed rhythm as she had been.

"Where have you two been all night?" she practically yelled as the couple while still wearing her terrycloth robe. "Ma'am, is everythin' al'ite?" Hatter questioned in his heavily accented voice, hoping to slightly charm some of the anger out of her.

"No, it is not David! Not when you keep _my _daughter out all night and don't answer my questions. Where have you two been all night?" Carol asked again, her irritation increasing. "Mom, we have been talking about…a lot of things and…" Alice hesitated and kept glancing between Hatter and her mother.  
"You two were talking…all night?" Carol commented back in disbelief. The couple had only known each other only for several weeks yet they seemed inseparable. This would not be strange for any other mother, but it was strange for Carol to witness in her own daughter. Alice was never one to be serious with men, yet here she was suddenly glued to the man that stood in front.

All of this started after Alice's former boyfriend, Jack Chase, had proposed, which led a bump to the head, landing in the hospital and just a whole bunch of frustration and almost a heart attack for Carol.  
Carol's daughter had claimed she knew David from the studio where she taught karate while he learned boxing when he wasn't working in construction. "Or around Alice," Carol added to her thoughts.

It had been quite a shock to see Alice and David kissing right in front of her when she believed it was the first time they had met. Carol did not even care to hear what excuse they were trying to conger up, but in hindsight, she probably should have because David was one hell of a liar. The second the couple had a moment to come up with their story they had stuck to it like…well, how they stuck to each other.

It was Carol's motherly instinct that led her to believe differently about their story but without proof she could not call them on it. However, Carol could reprimand the two when they did something wrong in her loft including showing up early morning with no apparent explanation.  
"I could deal with you cuddling all the time and even David staying over randomly, Alice," Carol began with her daughter, "but I'm beginning to lose my patience."  
Alice held her hands up in defense and that is the moment Carol noticed a silver band around the back of Alice's slender fingers. Alice smiled as she turned the hand around to reveal a simple ring with a white stone embedded in the middle.

No one could mistake the significance the ring held. "Well, David," Carol began then quickly paused, "you are the first to actually get the ring on her finger." David could not help but give a big grin until it was replaced with a concerned frown as Carol flopped to the couch with defeat; her frustration and anger suddenly leaving her in a quiet sigh. "Alice, I just do not understand… you have dumped every man you've ever dated and certainly never accepted proposals or even moving in with…I'm lost here, Alice," Carol finished as she stared blankly at the couple.

Unfortunately, Alice was at an equal loss for words and the smile on her face had gotten wider and wider. Alice, herself, was still not sure why she accepted Hatter proposal, well actually David's proposal (if it was his name she would take). Yet, Alice knew she could not have denied it either.  
Hatter had become quite strange, well stranger than usual, over the last week and would only talk to Alice about a date they had that exact night. The day of the date was even stranger as he acted completely opposite of his usual charismatic behavior, he paced about with a nervous twitch and continued to check if something was still in his pants pocket. Alice was beyond perplexed by his actions and began to feel anxious herself.

It was not until they reached the park at sunset that Hatter seemed to be acting like his former self as he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Alice, I've been thinking…" he began. "That could mean trouble," Alice joked playfully. "If it were you we were a talkin' about, but it's me so we're perfectly safe," he grinned, then continued with a serious expression, "I realize we haven't been together long but in all honestly, Alice, I cannot imagine being with anybody else in either of our worlds. Now, from what I gather about your world there is a difference between engaged and marriage but…" Alice cut him off right there. "Hatter, what are you saying?" as past fears seemed to bubble up her throat like acid from her stomach. "Alice, please love, I know you're not enthusiastic about the idea but just listen to me, please," Hatter begged as he lead her to a park bench and held her hands in his own with labored breath.

Alice listened attentively to Hatter's declaration as he tried to gain courage to explain his feelings for her. Hatter babbled in the beginning but gained composer when he reached the important part of his speech.

"Alice, I realize a lot of your fears base from your father leaving you and your mother and I am more than willing to work on you with them. The reason I…it's not I want any type of ownership over you or...The reason is I love you, Alice and you know I do from all those nights we spent together, and I want to show everyone in the world I do when I am not with you. You know, we don't have to get married right away but have a really long engagement, if that fits your best interests it's just…" Alice silenced Hatter quickly with a kiss. "Hatter, please. Just ask me already," Alice pleaded with amused eyes as she brushes her fingers against his cheek.  
Hatter pulled away to straighten his vest and take off his hat to try to tame his unruly hair. He looked into her eyes and gathered her hands into his own again. Hatter took another labored breath while reaching in his pocket for the small velvet box and asked, "Alice, love, my oyster, will you…consider being my fiancé?"

Alice had giggled at his strangely phrased question unintentionally, much to Hatter's dismay but eventually answered with a yes before proceeding to kiss him all over before ending at his lips all the while he placed the diamond ring upon her finger.  
Alice has retold all this to her mother, Carol, as Hatter made them some cups of tea. "So, you see mom, we are engaged but he hasn't actually asked me to marry him, not yet," Alice tried to explain.

Of course, Alice knew there were many more reasons why she accepted his proposal; the fact she cared for him, trusted him, and most importantly, loved him more than any other man in her life besides her late father. It had been losing her father that allowed herself to finally heal her broken heart and let Hatter's love in. Hatter had sacrificed himself countless times, been tortured and lost his business and home all for her; he even left the home he had fought for to be with her so how was it even possibly not to love him?  
Of course, Carol would hopefully never know about the couple's adventures in a story book land. Alice smiled as she spied Hatter making them cups of tea, 'This might just be our little happy ending,' she though fondly as he smiled back at her.

**As for, and I know readers will be asking this, is this a Connor/ Abby or Connor/ Alice story? I am leaving that detail up to the readers (for now; buwahaha :). After your review (and I hope you do review but if not, its okay), please state which pairing you would like it to be (no explanation necessary) and when I begin writing the ending, I'll tally the votes. (anonymous/ visitors reveiws are also welcome.) Please and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hatter could not help but grin at the beautiful blue eyed girl sitting next to him in the aisle seat on the airplane as he reached over to grasp her hand. "We finally made it, I suppose," he commented to her as he gently brushed his lips across her fingers affectionately. "Just have to land," Alice managed to answer shakily. Hatter knew about her fear of heights but could not help be amazed by her determination to go on this flight together. "You are very brave, love, for coming on this contraption," Hatter said reassuringly. "First, it's an airplane, Hatter. And it's less scary than a flamingo," She smiles at him, and again he couldn't help but smile back. "Besides, it's not like I could just tell my mother and aunts 'no' when they gave us the tickets for this trip," she stated.  
Hatter nodded as he thought about it; they really could not oppose the plane tickets unless they wanted their façade exposed to Alice's family. Originally, Alice had told her mother that Hatter was from England, some place called Gloucester or Gloucestershire that matched his accent. A trip to Great Britain was a gift for their engagement when Alice's ecstatic family found out from her mother. Hatter could not blame the women for their enthusiasm at the fact that Alice was finally getting married, despite how many times they both tried to tell her family they were just engaged.

After landing at the airport, Hatter and Alice headed straight to their hotel. The bellhop led them into their suite with a smile towards Alice as he eyed her up and down. Hatter grimaced but quickly gathered her into his arms bridal style as he strode over the doorway. "Hatter, is this necessary?" Alice commented as he lowered her once he kicked the door close. "Of course, love. Isn't that what people in your world do as a custom?" he stated with mock innocence as he set their bags by the closet. "Once they're married they do," she corrected. "Oh, well that must have gotten…what your people say? 'Lost in translation'? I'll remember that for later," he replied with a wink. "Un-huh?" she said warily, "and that had nothing what's so ever to do with the bellhop staring at me?" "Oi! He was what now? Oh, I'll go down there right now and give him a lil' taste of me sledgehammer," Hatter exclaimed as he rolled up his sleeves, tipped down his hat, and marched towards the door.  
Before Hatter could even get two strides in Alice stopped him. "You should have gone into acting," she said with a smug grin and she grasped his hat to place on her own head as she stood in front of him. "Should I have now? Who said I was acting, though? I meant it," Hatter said in his defense while wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sure you did," she replied as she lightly kissed him.

Once Alice's lips touched Hatter's, he was lost in her touch as she steered him over to the bed. "It's late; we should probably go to bed. You know with jet lag and the time difference…" Alice commented as she began to remove Hatter's shirt over his head. "I think you are quite right, dear oyster," he replied as he landed on bed. "Why do you call me that? It sounds possessive," Alice questioned as she lay next to him. "It is possessive, love, I would give everything I have to be with you. And I do technically own you, cone to think of it," he stated as he kissed his her neck while they undressed. "What?" she giggled in response. "Ratty, the bottle of emotion I gave him in exchange for you," he stated to her. "Ratty didn't technically own me in the first place," Alice retorted. "Details, details," he commented, "What is important now is we are in the English countryside in a beautiful hotel together and are engaged, my fiancé. Like that possessive title better?" he asked as they leaned back against the pillows. "Yes," Alice replied happily.

Hatter awoke the next morning to bright sunlight and Alice's arm gently lying against his chest. Smiling, Hatter leaned over to the bedside table and grasped his smart phone. "Hmmm, you know it surprises me how you have difficulty with some of the easiest thing but technology is just so easy for you," Alice commented as she eyed him warily. "It's actually quite easily to operate," he said lazily as he hugged her closer, "and it is suppose to sunny today with slight chance overcast so it's nice weather if we want to do somethin', especially in town," he finished. "You get weather on there?" Alice exclaimed, "I'm lucky if I could figure how to turn that thing on." "Yes, love, I get weather, also news, sports, movie trailers, etc…etc…Oi!" Hatter gasped as Alice tossed the phone to the floor and claimed his lips again. "Etc…etc…etc."

Hatter woke a second time later that morning to Alice wrapped around him. Hatter eased out of her hold and tucked the blankets around her while he kissed her forehead. Hatter quickly dressed and headed downstairs to the lobby. While pondering what he should get Alice for breakfast, Hatter left the hotel lobby to wonder outside in hopes of finding a restaurant but instead found a rather disturbing commotion.

~.~

Abby Maitland rushed with pistol in hand to the anomaly site with the rest of her fellow ARC teammates. Unfortunately, fate would bring them to one place full of memories of… 'Don't go there, it will only bring pain and you need to focus,' Abby reminded herself as they traveled the streets of Gloucestershire, a town near the Forest of Dean, while searching for an anomaly. Abby was walking down an ally when she spotted the beast near some pastry store with its eyes narrowed on her. She recognized the creature as a Deinonychus, a deadly and intelligent carnivore from the Cretaceous period. She hated anything from the Cretaceous period as of recently after returning home while being trapped there.

The Deinonychus eyed her down like prey as it moved closer on it hind legs. Abby eyed it back warily as she moved after back down the alley, hoping it would quit moving so she could get a shot in with her tranquilizer. Abby could see her opportune moment yet just as she was about to pull the trigger she managed to slip on some garbage bags that were left lying about in the alley.  
Cursing at her own stupidity, Abby looked back at the creature as it lowered into a crouch ready to attack her. Eyes widen as the creature lunged at her and Abby couldn't help but think of how stupid this was to die in a pile of garbage. Just as Abby readied to feel the pain of being mauled by the creature, a man in a black fedora jumped in front of her and punched the creature right in the snout.  
Abby blinked it surprised, he…just punched…the ferocious carnivorous creature…right in the snout.

The man turned back with a simple and a little bit cheeky smile of his lips as he looked down at her. Abby swore if her eyes got any wider they would pop out of her head right there as she looked up at the man with the black fedora, Cupid's bow lips and scruffy beard. Jumping up to hug the man, Abby was overwhelmed with joy. "Glad to see you're al'ite, miss. But could you please shoot the creature before it shakes off my punch?" he asked. Abby quickly let go of him to shot the Deinonychus with the tranquilizer dart. When satisfied with her shot as the creature fell limp, Abby went back to hugging the man with an array of emotions.

Becker led the team and his armed men to the sound in the alley as Danny and Sarah followed. Instead of coming across Abby possibly being attacked by some creature, the team came across Abby enthusiastically hugging some strangely dressed man. "Connor," Abby sighed with such relief she could cry at that very moment. "No way," Sarah gasped as she got a good look at the man. It was Connor, it had to be or else it was his twin brother or clone. Danny had his mouth agape as he stared at the two and Becker…well, was being Becker as he commanded his team to round up the Deinonychus to send back through the anomaly.

"Connor, you're back. Oh lord, you're home," Abby smiled as she continued to hug him. "Wait, wait, wait…miss, my name isn't Conrad," He stated while pulling out of her embrace. As he pulled away Abby's face fell with her heart plummeting into her stomach. "Connor," Danny corrected, "His name was Connor and…" "It still is!" Abby shrieked as Sarah went over to console her. "If you're not him you would pass for his twin brother," he continued with a sorrowful glance towards Abby, "Then what is your name, young man?" he asked. "It's Hatter," he said plainly then quickly corrected, "David Hatter." "Well then," Becker said as he aimed his gun at David, "if you are not Connor Temple, you'll have to come with us…now."

**Again, whether it be Connor/Abby or Hatter/ Alice pairing, please state which you would prefer for the ending in a review (no explanation necessary). I'll 'tally the votes' when I begin to write the final chapters.  
So far it is tied between Hatter/ Alice and 'I don't know'; Connor/ Abby have zero so if you're a fan you should let me know. And if you're a Hatter/ Alice fan let me know too.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to post this chapter earlier than scheduled since this is where all the turmoil and drama begins (aka, the good stuff), and because last chapter was so lovey-dovey. I should warn that a lot of things can change between all characters. (No one is safe, buwahahaha….) **

**Plus, I am going to be busy and I have no clue when I'll be able to write for a while unless it's in the middle of the night. So I'll try to post what I already have but hope you enjoy my other stories in the meanwhile. Thank you, have a good weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suprisingly, becuase of the weather of rain & humidity here on the east coast, i've been able to write, yea! (well, for you - the readers, for me it was ' no beach today? baah.')**

Chapter 5:

The drive in the SUV back to the ARC was…in one word – Awkward. David sat in the back on one with a red haired man called Danny while action man Becker sat up front in the passenger seat with another soldier behind the driver's seat.

"Weird, I thought driver's side was on the left but here it's on the right," David commented. Danny gave him a strange glance and questioned, "You sound like you're from this country but are totally clueless. Of course, so was Connor."

"Again, my name is David and I live in New York. Haven't been here since my childhood," David stated with irritation as he shrugged against the plastic cuffs, hoping his charismatic lying work as well here as it had in New York. "Are these exactly necessary?" David asked frustrated. "From what we've seen you do to that dinosaur, yes," Becker replied cheerfully while his rifle remained close to his chest.

"Can I possibly ask a question?" David glanced between the men. "Depends on what you want to know," Danny answered after the pause of silence. "That girl, with the short blonde hair, is she al'ite? She seemed quite upset," David asked with a sorrowful expression. None of the men answered him as the silence grew more awkward. "I hope this place is close," David replied dryly with an ever-growing irritation in his voice.

David tried his best to gaze at his surrounding as he was led at gun point into the large building. "What is the meaning of…." A man in a pin-striped suit descended the metal stairs with eyes locked on David. "Connor…" he gasped when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "For the last time, my name ain't Connor," David said with an irritated sigh, he knew he should be back with Alice or she was going to worry.

Soldiers unkindly ushered David into some sort of interrogation room with one door, one table, one chair and one huge mirror. Lester stood in the adjacent room in front of the one-way mirror, "So he claims his name is 'David Hatter'.

"Have we been able to find a file on him?" his question directed to Sarah and Becker. "Yes, all his documents are from the states with a birth certificate from here but…we have no record of his birth. It is possible given his paper works says he was born about 30 years ago so…it might have been lost or destroyed before computer documentation," Sarah commented as she looked down at her electronic tablet.

"Alright, don't like it, but alright." Lester commented as he continued to stare at the man who was flipping his hat in a number of tricks. "How is she?" Lester asked. "I'm not sure, but she seems to be taking the whole thing quite hard," Sarah commented as she looked up. "In your professional opinion, do you think Ms. Maitland would still be able to handle field work?" Sarah looked around for a while before answering with a heavy sigh, "No, Ms. Maitland should stay in the ARC or possibly the home office and away from Mr. Hatter for now." "Alright, give her time off work if she needs it," Lester commented to his secretary and she wrote everything down.

Becker cleared his throat and Sarah looked strangely uncomfortable. "Dr. Page?" Lester questioned her, "Anything else I should know?" "Well, it seems he has a fiancé," Sarah admitted while not looking up. 'Oh, that cannot be good,' Lester thought as he felt his familiar head ache returning. "And she has been looking for him at local police stations and the American embassy has been informed. We might have about 24 hours before an international incident," Sarah finished as she backed away to hide behind Becker. "Great…just great," Lester grumbled behind grinding teeth, "Bring her in." "Who?" Sarah questioned, glancing back at Becker. "The fiancé," Lester clarified, "Might as well bring her in."

~.~

Alice had woken alone in the hotel bed later that morning. She frowned as she felt through the bed around her with no Hatter in sight or touch. Yet, Alice trusted him so she figured he must have gone out for something, maybe breakfast and did not want to wake her. Alice could not help think how it was even possible for her to meet someone like Hatter. 'Sweet, lovely, caring, loyal…' Alice commented in her thoughts as she started to get up and moved to the bathroom. She would take a quick shower and Hatter would be back, hopefully with breakfast.

"No, I have already spoken to the U.S. embassy. I need to speak with the local police," Alice stated for, what felt like, the millionth time. "My fiancé is missing," Alice informed the officer for the billionth time. Alice had waited for a hour before she began to worry about Hatter. Then after another 4 hours, she decided it would be best to try to connect an official who could try to find Hatter instead of trying to call Hatter on his cell for the trillionth time.

"Ms. Hamilton?" a man in black combat gear behind her asked. Alice turned to face the man with a concerned look upon her face, "Yes?" "I'm sorry; we need you to come with us. It's about Mr. Hatter," the man explained. Alice wanted to scrutinize the man but her concern for her fiancé's safety remained forefront in her mind.

"Is David alright? He isn't hurt, is he?" "All we were told is we needed to find you so we could take you to him," the soldier answered. "Alright," Alice agreed, still not satisfied with the lack of information but it was something. Alice grabbed her coat and followed them out and into a black SUV.

~.~

Abby settled into her seat in her lab. Over the last three months her little green house office had become her sanctuary from the reality that Connor was still missing. Now, her sanctuary protected her from the new comer, David Hatter.

The man unnerved her in every sense she had. David looked like Connor, sounded like Connor, and when she had hugged him he had smelled like Connor; God help her if she ever found out if he tasted like her Connor. The only thing was he did not feel like Connor when she hugged him. While Connor was smooth and soft with subtle muscles, David was scarred, calloused and his muscles were well defined from years of, what she could guess, a hard life.

Yet, Abby was really disturbed by the emotions she felt when she thought the man was Connor. The scene, in her mind, had been something out of a novel – thought she realized most of their little 'stories' could have been something out of a novel. Just when she was on the verge of being killed, and all of a sudden he runs in, punches the creature that threatened her without a second thought to himself and saved her. It was so much like her Connor it hurt her inside like a fresh wound when he demanded he was not.

Abby glanced back to her flowers and plants as she skimmed through the pages of her Flora book. Yet, no matter how much she tried to focus on her work her mind would always wander back to the strange man and how he was so similar to her lost Connor. 'God, even their terrible fashion sense is the same!' she thought in distress as the man's cheeky grin kept floating into her thoughts.

Abby realized she was not going to get work done while like this and decided it best to get a cup of coffee or something. She exited her office after dropping everything and made her way to the break room when she noticed everyone seems to be in the large main room of the ARC where the ADD was kept. Abby immediately spotted David sitting in the chair where Connor would have sit and she could feel the anger well up inside her as she made her way straight over to Sarah and Becker.

A.N.: **Whether Connor/Abby or Hatter/ Alice pairing, please state which you would prefer for the ending in a review; you can write an explanation, if you want. I'll 'tally the votes' when I begin to write the final chapters. **

**Also, I want to thank everyone for their reviews, especially the really creative ones when deciding which pairing. So, please check those out when you finish with this chapter. Strangely, they inspire me to write other stories – possibly inspire you too!  
Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyes this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

David was ushered into the large with the large computer station in center. The computer strangely looked familiar that it felt as if he could go over and know exactly how it worked, but David quickly shook off the feeling. Honestly, to him the whole place was strange and familiar.

"Well, Mr. Hatter, your story seems to be truthful based on your records," the man in the pin-striped suit informed him dryly while drawing his attention. His tone matching the fact that he did not like the answers he currently had. 'You and me both, mate,' David thought with a smirk at the man's irritation, 'Need to get back to the matter at hand.'

"Ain't it rude not to introduce yourself?" David asked with an irritated glance. "Excuse me?" the man in the suit squawked in surprise or rage; David couldn't really tell. "Your name? I don't know yours or any of your names but you know mine," David stated logically.

"So you want introductions, Mr. Hatter?" Lester mocked as her turned to the rest of the team with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "Well, it would be nice. Especially, considering that you seem to know everythin' about me it seems, mate," David responded with his own skeptical expression.

"Alright, Mr. Hatter," Lester said, "You have a point. This is our anomaly detection team. I am Sir James Lester, overseer of all that goes on here." David could not help the man was just a little pretentious with how he spoke to others. "You have already met Captain Becker." Becker raised his hand and David smiled, "Action man."

Becker rolled his eyes and grumbled to Sarah, "We're sure he isn't Connor?" Sarah nudged him quickly as Abby walked into the room as stood next to them. "Why isn't he in the interrogation room?" she asked with wary concern. Both shrugged to her as they pretended not to know the reason.

Lester continued with the introductions as he gestured towards a dark hair woman with tinted skin, "This is Dr. Sarah Page, she heads up technology currently. And this is our head scientist and personal zoologist, Ms. Abigail Maitland," Lester addressed after gesturing to a short blonde haired girl; the same girl David had saved earlier that day. "And there is one more who is suspiciously m.i.a., a Mr. Danny Quinn," Lester frowned as he walked towards his assistant to find out where his last team member went.

David stood as glanced toward the team he nodded first towards the man. Then he took off his hat as he addressed the other members of the team, "Dr. Page, a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Maitland, glad to see you're okay after that creature attacked you," "Um… It's Abby," Abby said warily as she corrected him, "Why should you be concerned? Shouldn't you be more concerned about your hand after punching with it?"

"My hand, ah that is nothin' to worry about," David stated bashfully as he took a glimpse at his sledgehammer, "I was concerned about you. Becker and the bloke I assume is Mr. Quinn wouldn't tell me how you were," David explained as he gave her a reassuring smile, "But all too glad to see you suffered no bodily harm or ill effect."

Abby just stared at him for a while, 'No ill effect? Bloody hell, how dare he…' but her thoughts were interrupted when Sarah rested a reassuring hand on Abby's shoulder. Abby forced herself to take a deep breath as she unclenched her fists. "Or not," David said with a wary smile while holding onto his hat. "You," Abby growled through clenched teeth.

The rest of team eyed her with concern as she began to address David. "You have no idea how much Connor meant to us. And now…you sit in his chair like nothing is wrong. You just act ignorant to how much pain we are in with you just being here!" Abby finished with a shout before turning back to Sarah for comfort.

David leaped off the chair as her words reached his mind, "I in no way meant to offend any of you or cause distress. Believe me when I say I'm terribly sorry, Ms…ah, Abby." Abby's stomach did quadruple flips when she saw Connor's…David's puppy dog eyes and she could tell he was sincerely apologizing. 'God, this man is so…' she stopped the train of thought as she tried in vain to calm herself.

Abby was about to say he was forgiven or something along those line before some of Becker's men rushed in the ARC with a beautiful brunette woman. "David!" she shouted as rushed over to hug him. "I'm quite al'ite, love. Sorry to make you worry, Alice," he apologized before he kissed her. Abby could not help but to stare at the couple while the anger she felt returned full force.

Alice could not help but sigh with her relief that her Hatter was alright. Actually, while hugging David she noticed that he was in no way injured or hurt. Alice quickly pushed him away and punched him in the stomach. "I thought you were kidnapped or dead! Possibly kidnapped and dead!" she yelled at him.

"I was kidnapped. And I'm happy to see you too. I hope you didn't worry about me too much," David said with a pained expression on his face and Alice softened as usual. "I missed you," she admitted as she grasped his face in her hands. "I've missed you too," he replied happily as he leaned closer to kiss her.

Just as Alice and David where about to share their reunion kiss, and Abby was about to throat up when the ADD began to sound its alert throughout the building. Sarah came rushing from the locker room to the machine but David was already at the keyboard typing away.

"Looks like the site is in the London underground," he said calmly to the team as he finished typing and turned to Alice. "Now where were we, love?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her while he wiggled his eyebrows to charm her but Alice just stared at him with bewilderment. "What?" he asked with concern and looked around the see that everyone else shared her expression.

"How did you do that?" Sarah demanded as she came over with a piece of paper in her hand while the rest of the team tried to recover from shock. "I honestly don't know. It just seemed to come naturally to me," he answered with true honesty for once. "Naturally?" Sarah and Alice echoed.

David did not initially understand the reason for all the confusion until he looked back at the machine. It was foreign to him and obviously complicated with its various screens yet his fingers knew what buttons to press by instinct. It was this thought that began to disturbed him greatly.

Alice did not know what to think at all at that moment. David had never been in London before to her knowledge let alone this building yet he knew how to work a machine he should have never seen before.  
She knew that David was good with technology, the couple had discovered that when she first showed him the laptop in her apartment. Yet, this was utterly different and Alice could not help but stare at her fiancé with a gapping mouth.

Alice shook out of her stupor when the dark haired women appeared beside her with a piece of paper. Upon a closer look Alice discovered it was a photograph but when the dark haired woman handed her the picture she saw the startling image.

The image was what Alice or anyone seeing the picture would assume, of a couple standing together in a happy moment. There was a dark haired man with questionable fashion sense but a full cheerful smile standing with his arms around the shoulder of a shorter short haired blonde woman with an equal cheerful smile of her own.

Even though both figures disturbed Alice greatly, it was the woman that seemed to draw her attention for the moment; the man gratefully forgotten as she tried to figure where she had seen that women before.

Alice looked up to scan the room and spotted the same blonde hair woman from the picture. Even though her hair was cropped short, she was beautiful with a style of her own.

Alice looked down at the photo to glimpse at the man in the photo; the man who looked exactly like David. She could not help but continue to keep going between the photo and David while he continued to talk to the dark haired woman he called Sarah.

'This can't be right,' she thought as she stared at David 'The hardest part was supposed to be finding him.' "Alice?" David asked her as he turned to her, "What's wrong, love?"

"Um…I think…you should look at this," she admitted as she handed over the photo. David looked down at the photo as shock spread across his face as he recognized the man. "Alice…I don't know what this means…Oh God, Alice," David said with defeat in his voice as he held the picture of Abby Maitland and Connor Temple.

~.~

A.N.: ***sigh* Do I need to state this again? You guys should know by now but I'll do it anyway…  
Whether Connor/Abby or Hatter/ Alice pairing, please state which you would prefer for the ending in a review and you can write an explanation, if you want. I'll 'tally the votes' when I begin to write the final chapters. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. Next Chapter - this Friday if things go according to plan. I had some time on my hands since my internet was down (so many e-mails, ugh!).**

**P.P.S. Pairings David/ Alice are in lead again but only by one review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to duchessfaleen for your messages and reviews. :), Rue Mo, EtherealDemon, shhylady, and my poor angel for their multiple reviews. Also, thank you to all the readers, especially those who come up with their own creative ideas for the ending in their reviews. It is so tempting but I feel better using my ideas for my story. I encourage everyone that if this story inspires you or gives you your own idea then please act on it and write your own story. I would love to read them. **

Chapter 7:

Alice, David and Sir Lester occupied the conference room with an uncomfortable silence. "Is it possible at all that Mr. Hatter could be Mr. Temple? Perhaps suffering from a case of amnesia?" Lester prompted the two. "Honestly mate, sounds like somethin' out of a movie," David commented as he moved his hand over towards Alice's only to have her pull her own hand away.

David sighed tiredly at her cold behavior since this was how she had acted for the last two hours. Upon seeing her reaction Lester stood and spoke, "Maybe it would be best if I left you two and see if I could get some refreshments." "Tea?" David looked hopeful at him. "Possibly," Lester answered as he left the room and shut the door.

Lester moved to another room where the two could not see him. "Thought you were getting refreshments?" Abby asked him as he entered the break room. "I have secretaries for that. Were you eavesdropping, Ms. Maitland?" he asked.

All she did was glance up for him to receive his answer. "Of course you were," he realized and moved to the grab a cup of coffee. "Are you alright, Abby?" he asked with uncharacteristic concern. "Well, I was," she began to say before Lester unapologetically interrupted her, "Until Mr. David Hatter arrived?" She shook her head in response, "No, I was fine until you took me off field duty," she snapped.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with Mr. Hatter?" he asked her. "Of course not," she said in plain denial. "Well, guess you may try to talk to him and his fiancé since Dr. Page had no luck," he stated while drinking his coffee.

"I'm sure I….Did you say fiancé?" Abby asked in shock. "Yes, Ms. Hamilton is Mr. Hatter's fiancé. Did you not see her ring?" he responded.  
In all honesty, Abby was too concerned with David to really peer at Alice, that and she really did not want to look at the woman who was obviously involved with the Connor look alike.

"Well, I have to get my secretary to find some refreshments for the couple and then talk to their embassy," Lester stated dryly as he left the room and left Abby to her thought. 'Marriage,' she thought, not daring to say anything out loud in this place.

If David was Connor then he was about to marry another woman. He was ready to settle down and have a happy little life in America, and away from her. If David was… 'But he's not,' she clarified to herself, 'He just can't be.'

~.~

Alice glanced around the well lit window walled room as she tried to ignore David's glances. "Alice," he asked cautiously. 'Might as well ask him,' Alice thought and sighed. "Did you love her?" she asked abruptly while she turned to face him.

"What? Who?" David asked with confusion. "Abby, the girl in the photo," she clarified. "I don't even know her, like I've been telling you. If I remembered any of these people…" he paused to run his hand in his hair, "But I don't. I don't know any of them. Even if I did remember them it wouldn't matter," he stated.

"Oh, why not? I think it would," she snapped. "Because it would not change how I feel about you," he told her with all the conviction in his heart as he stared right into her blue eyes. "I love you, Alice. Nothing is going to change that," he told her.

"Nothing possibly could," he reassured her as he leaned closer to her. "I was thinking," she said and then took a deep breath, "Maybe we could get in contact Jack. He might be able to help us figure this out." David stared at her before nodding.

"Hopefully he would know something," he agreed. "You won't mind?" she asked skeptically. "Oh, I'm not thrilled about it but the sooner we get this whole matter settled, then the sooner we can go home," he informed her as he wrapped his hand around hers. Alice smiled at the gesture and held his hand closer to her.

"Alice…I…" he began until the door swung open. "Mr. Hatter. Ms. Hamilton," a short blonde haired woman said in some sort of greeting. The couple jumped away from each other before returning her greeting, "Hello Ms. Maitland."

"I thought Lester was going to bring us refreshment?" David asked as she sat down. "No, he has secretaries for those sorts of things," she answered. "No tea then?" David smiled his cheeky grin. Abby glanced away from him before she could answer, "No, no tea." David frowned but quicky turned it into a smile for Alice.

Abby could not help but to shudder at the two before announcing, "I have some information to go over with you and more questions for you to ask before I can give you release forms to go home." "Release form?" Alice questioned her.

"Yes. This is a secret government facility so we need you to sign to secrecy for sake of our nation," she explained. "Like Homeland Security?" Alice continued to question and Abby nodded her answer.

Alice sighed with realization and asked fearfully, "And if we don't sign them?" "Then we have to keep you here but if you do sign the forms then you will be able to go home to your nice hotel room tonight," Abby answered her with her harsh serious tone. Alice and David nodded and Abby opened a folder to begin.

~.~

Alice sighed with relief as she flopped down onto the bed. Even if they were not home, it was comfortable enough that she could forget about the stress and heart ache of that day for a moment.

Suddenly a cell phone appeared in front of Alice's face being held by David's hand. "Jack," he commanded more than reminded her and he waved in more promptly in front of her.

Alice gowned, "Now?" she asked. "Yes now. I want to deal with this as soon as possible and have a resolution just as fast, love. You can even inform him we're engaged," David finished with a smile. "Fine," she relented and got up to take the phone.

Alice was able to contact Jack easily considering she had his personal cell phone number. The information of the day's events disturbed him greatly as she told him everything that happened to the best of her abilities.  
No matter how weird today was for Alice she was still surprised when Jack informed her that he would be in England tomorrow morning to hopefully give them some answers.

When Alice finally got off the phone with Jack she inwardly sighed. Even though David wanted Jack's help, he was not going like hearing about Jack's visit. Yet Alice knew she could not put it off so she decided to go look for him.

Alice found David lying contently on their bed with his fedora casually slumped over his eyes. She smiled at the memory of them in Charlie's camp. An arm laid straight out on the bed caught her attention along with the finger beaconing her.

"Hey," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder while she laid her head down upon his chest. "Hey," she replied back cuddling closer to him, "I talk to Jack and…" she paused. "He will probably be here in the next day or so," he finished for her.

"Tomorrow morning," she corrected him, "How did you know?" "I guessed but knew he would demand something like this when he would find out," he answered her. She nodded in understanding as she peered up at him.

He glanced down at her from under the brim of his hat, "He cares for you. I know if things turned out different I would be there as fast as I could if you were in trouble." He smiled down at her and she returned it while saying, "But things aren't different, they are the way I want them. I would go through a thousand of these days to keep it that way."

"I hope it does not come to that. I want to go home already and we haven't even done any sightseeing," he stated with a pout and Alice laughed. She stopped immediately when David's fingers lightly traced her jaw bone.

"Da…Hatter," she gasped as his fingers moved lower. "I don't mind being called David, love. This is your world, even if it's not your country. That is my name now," he stated as he moved her closer and underneath him. "But you're my Hatter," she informed him as she wiggled when his hands moves over the sides. "Quit it, you now I'm ticklish!" she said as her laugh returned. "I am well aware, love. And I am counting on that," he whispered as he smiled down at her. She beamed a smile back as she reached over to the side table and turn off the lights.

A.N.: **Whether you hope it is Connor/Abby or Hatter/ Alice pairing for the ending, please state which you would prefer for the ending in a review. I'll 'tally the votes' when I begin to write the final chapters. (This continues to get closer and closer with every chapter.)**

**You may have noticed recently in the story, Hatter/ Connor has been addressed as 'David'. I believe this will help if one character is simply addressed by one name, and it is his cover.**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **

**P.S. So someone has (finally) voted twice. I've decided to count them both since I never said you couldn't. Limit one per chapter, please!  
So multiple votes in one review or chapter only count as one. And yes, you can change your vote - I'm not that mean.  
Enjoy your weekend (or continue to enjoy your weekend you future time zone people).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise Wednesday Update- Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Alice walked down the cobbled street with David dragging behind as they headed towards a café they had agreed to meet Jack Hart. David wore his fedora low upon his head. His mood of despair seemed to match the weather.

Alice kept glancing underneath her umbrella to glance at him, "Hatter…" she said solemnly. "I'm al'ite, love. It's just, not lookin' forward to this at all," he stated as they reached the outside of the café.

"Why? I thought you wanted this to be over with," she commented as entered the café with him. "I did and still do, sort of. It's just, however this turns out…I like my life as David and if we find out I've always been David then we can just go home to New York," he stated as he sat down at a table.

The barista came out quickly to the couple; both Alice and David asked for tea. He couldn't help but smile then retracted his expression as he continued the conversation, "But if so that means Abby's Connor is still missing somewhere and she'll be hurt still. And if I am Connor then…" he paused as the drinks came and he took a long sip while trying to enjoy his tea. He should be happy with Alice and tea, despite the situation.

"Hatter?" she questioned when he seemed to stay quit too long. David sighed, "Then I have a life I never knew. People, friends and a family I might never remember…like your father." Alice looked sympathetic as she realized his predicament, "Oh Hatter, I.." she started as she began to lean close to him but, of course, they were disrupted.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Jack asked as he sat down across from them while he ordered coffee. "You're always interrupting, mate," David snapped but took a deep breath and sipped his tea. "We're glad you're here, Jack," Alice stated for the both of them with a smile. "Well, let's get started then, shall we?" Jack asked as he reached into his brief case for papers. "Truthfully, we need to want for some others," Alice admitted.

David set his cup down as calmly he could before turning to her, "Excuse me, love, what did you say?" "We have to wait for the ARC team…" she stated calmly as now she avoided his gaze. "Why would you…I just…" the last from David was a mixed growl and frustrated sigh. "Well, if you actual read the documents we had to sign," she paused to glare at him, "then you would have read the clause that stated we have to inform them if we had any leads or face penalty of the law." David just nodded with shame as he returned to his tea.

As if summoned on cue, Abby, Sarah and Danny entered the small café. Alice met them with a wary smile as she led them back to the table. "This is Jack Hart, a friend of ours who knows more about David. He might be able to help in this situation," she informed them as they all took their seats.

"Before we begin, I should warn you that some of these things might sound strange," Jack stated as he opened various folders. "We are use to weird…things," Danny informed them. "Very well," Jack said as they began.

"When I was still prince," Jack began. "You were a prince?" Sarah blurted out in surprise. When everyone glanced at her she sank in her seat, "Right. Shutting up now, and no more interrupting." "As I was saying, David here did not always hold the position he did. He only held it for about thirty years,"

"So he couldn't be Connor?" this time Abby interrupted. "Well, our time is different from this time," Jack answered her. Alice grabbed a napkin from the table and a pen, "If three days there equals about an hour here then…" her voice faded as she worked out the problem. "That's my girl," David smirked, "Looks and brains." Alice rolled her eyes and finished her work, "Thirty years equals roughly three months," she stated.

"Three…three months…" Abby faltered as shock covered her face. As the group turned to her for an explanation, Abby took a breath, "Connor's been missing for three months. So it's possible that David is Connor?" she asked with hope. Jack straightened his tie as he continued, "I was always led to believe that David was just someone off the street, not an oys…someone from this world."

"Wait…I'm sorry to interrupt again but…how can three months be equivalent to thirty years any where?" Sarah asked with confusion. "Where I hail from is far away, quite far," Jack said trying to keep a straight face. "What he means is it's like another time line completely," David tried to clarify. "Oh, like another evolutionary time line," Sarah guessed and the rest of the team just seemed to nod. "Yea, something like that," David stammered, taking more sips of his tea.

"Jack, if David was from my world, wouldn't he have a brand like I did?" Alice asked. "If the rabbits did not brand him with the light, then no one would be able to tell her was. David, do you know why I sent you to Alice's world? Why you picked the name you did?" Jack asked him.

David just shrugged and stared down at his hand in hand. "You always seemed different from people of our world, David. You have your own emotions without…um, enhancement," Jack continued. "You've got emotions," David contoured. "Yes, only because I was exposed to this world. I return to my former self when I return home," Jack replied, "Do you know why you fit so easily into this world, David? Why you picked that specific name?" "What is so important about a bloody name? It's just a stupid random name!" David almost yelled as he furiously balled his fist. Alice reached over to smooth her hand over his forearm and David seemed to relax a bit.

Jack shuffled some of his papers before stating, "After the uprising when I became king…" "You're a king?" Sarah blurted again. "Logic would dictate, young miss, that if I was a prince then I should be king now," Jack explained to her, evident that he was irritated she interrupted again.

"I went through the mass of paper work left from my mother's reign and found paper work filled out by the white rabbits after a trip to this world when they brought a particular…man back. It stated that they had only tried a certain experiment once on a R. Hamilton but the Queen had interest to try it again," Jack stated as he went through the paperwork.  
"You mean, what they did to my father that made him loose all his memories and recognition of his family and self," Alice clarified, scared where this conversation could go next.

Jack nodded and continued, "I found records and personal effects of the young man used in that experiment. This young man then held the position that David once held," he concluded. "So, that doesn't mean the man on record and I are the same person," David countered again.

"That could be so and that is what I thought till I found this before you demanded to go after Alice," Jack informed him as he held a laminated rectangle with a photograph and information printed on it. "This belonged to that man, a Mr. Connor D. Temple," Jack stated as he held the card to Alice who later handed into Abby.

"So Connor was in Wonderland," Alice muttered. "Wonderland?" Sarah gasped, "You're joking right?" Jack shot a glance to Alice before sorrowfully saying, "No. That is the name of our land." "But that's a…" "Story in a kid's book," David finished for Sarah with irritation. "We rather to keep it a secret while convincing people from your world it is just a tale," Jack informed them hoping they would get the hint. "We deal with secrecy all the time, your highness," Danny informed him with a smile.

"So what?" David interrupted, "You think I'm this Connor? Just because he was once Hatter and has a 'd' in his name? I picked 'David' at random! Just made up the name on the spot!" David insisted, his fists clenching tighter. "David was Connor's middle name. It was after his father, David Temple," Abby informed them as she continued to run her hands over the identification.

David avoided looking at her, instead turning his attention to Jack, "Were you ever goin' tell me, mate?" he asked as his brows drew over his eyes his anger. "Not if I could help it. I thought it would be better for you not to know. Especially when you wanted to come to Alice's world I agreed to send you based on this evidence," he informed him.

"I….I can't believe this," David exclaimed as he stood abruptly, tipping his chair in the action. "I need some time to think," David said as he began to leave. "David," Alice began to rush after him but Jack held her back. "I need time alone," David snapped right before he exited out the café door with a slam.

"I should go after him," Alice informed Jack while she tried to mask the sorrow and grief in her heart. "No Alice. When he's let the information sink in and settled things with himself then he'll come back to you. He always does," Jack comforted her before suggesting they headed back to the hotel. "Yea, we better head…" Danny began before his portable anomaly detector went off, "Off to another anomaly sight." The groups said their farewells before exited the café.

When Sarah noticed Alice and Jack were far enough away, she pulled Abby over, "I think David headed towards the park. If he is Connor or somewhere in his head Connor, then the only person who can talk to him is you," Sarah informed her.  
"I don't know Sarah. He was really upset. I've never seen Connor that upset," Abby said while still looking down at the identification.  
"Go after him, Abby. Becker, Danny and I can take care of this anomaly. You've been waitin' three months for Connor, go to him," Sarah said and Abby nodded finally as she headed in the direction where David ran off.

A.N.: **Alright, another chapter. This was fairly quick to write but hope you enjoyed it. All the secrets are out in the open and how will everyone deal? Hmmm.**

**Currently, Alice/ David pairing is in the lead. (What a surprise!) Yet, if you love that pairing you will probably not like the next chapter...Epp! *Ducks behind safety shield.* Sorry, but its true , more drama and even more confusion. Vote for your favorite pairing in your review.  
Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. While people know the time in Wonderland doesn't equal time here on Earth, they were really vague on the mini-series so here is my 'math' if that helps makes sense:**  
1 hour = 3days, then 20 minutes = 1day  
1 month = 12 years, then 3 months = 36 years.


	9. Chapter 9

**For the people who like the David/ Alice pairing, I must warn you – you probably won't like this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter nether the less. **

Chapter 9:

David wandered through the park aimlessly as he tried to clear his head. Out of all the possible outcomes of today's meeting, he disliked his current predicament the most.

However, David had found out he had a life here and he still wanted to run away. He desperately wanted to forget the whole ordeal and go home with Alice. Until he met Alice he always had the instinct to run away from things. 'God, did she change that,' he thought with light amusement as he sat on one of the benches. Now he ran right into danger for her, for anyone that needed it now. Though, he felt like he could use some help right about now.

A rustle of leaves drew David's attentions to behind him. The first thing he saw was a short hair blonde walking cautiously in his direction. As continued to stare at her, she looked up and David recognized her immediately.

"Abby," he gasped in disbelief, "What are you…?" his question faded as he did not know what exactly to ask. Abby coughed and stated warily, "Since the evidence seems to point to you once being Connor I thought I'd tried to talk to you."

"I said clearly I needed to think alone," he stated as he turned away from her. David tried to pull the lapels of his coat closer to himself as the atmosphere reflected his mood again. Abby sat next to him on the bench while she tried to come up with something to say.

"I know but I thought that if you wanted to learn more about Connor, about your past…er, former life. Since it's probably going to rain any moment, would you like to come to me and Connor's flat?" Abby offered.

Yet, when David kept silent she continued, "Its closer from here than the hotel would be. Maybe you might remember something." David's interests peaked at the mention of his memories and he agreed to go with her as he stood.

Abby unlocked the door to the flat and ushered David in and out of the rain. Immediately as David stepped over the door frame three animals, more like creatures attacked him. David was knocked onto his back as two quadrupeds kept nudging him as a winged reptile climbed on his chest. "Bugger! Quit it you…beaver things. Oi! You quit eating me tie!" David exclaimed as he squirmed on the floor while Abby laughed with pure delight.

This type of joy and laughter had been foreign to Abby for a long time. She knew Rex, Sid and Nancy might recognize David as Connor when they entered the flat but she did not expect them to welcome him quite like that. It made her smile and the ache in her chest seemed to wane as she saw them.

When the pets were satisfied with their greeting, they returned to a respectful distance as David plopped onto the couch. David glances at Abby as if to ask what the creatures were doing and Abby quickly explained, "Connor and I lived in this flat for over three years before he went missing. Over that time we've collected pets from other evolutionary timelines. Rex, the winged one, Sid and Nancy, the other two probably remember you as Connor."

David understood as he wiggled his fingers at the strange creatures in fellow greeting. Sid and Nancy barked cheerfully as they rushed to him while sliding on the hard wood floor. "Not the most graceful creatures on earth are they?" he asked as he petted the two. "No, they never were," Abby commented as she sat with him on the couch.

"Does any of this look familiar?" she asked cautiously and David took a good look around. It did look recognizable to him and that troubled him farther as he silently glanced around. The kitchen from what he could see, the living room and even the tanks for various reptiles all looked hauntingly familiar.

He stood from the couch as headed for closed door that looked like it would lead to a bedroom but stopped as recollection set it. He turned to head to a set of stairs and noticed that Abby was following but he ignored that as he continued to climb the stairs.

David reached the top of the stairs to find a bedroom and he was hit with the strange sense of being home. The room looked almost exactly like he had his apartment in New York, especial with the mess. David glanced back to Abby with confusion and she just smiled. "I kept everything the same. I couldn't move anything, even the clothes you left on the floor," she admitted.

All David could do was nod as he went over the objects that covered shelves and dresser. His attention was then drawn to a closet with various hats, vests and scarves. "Connor had a weird sense of fashion, it seems you do too," Abby commented as she noticed the way he admire the clothing.

David reached out to touch the clothing and as his finger hit the fabrics he was hit with a force of nausea. For some reason his head began to ache as if someone had began to knock him about with a bat. Closing his eyes in frustration, David tried to block the overwhelming sense of pain with no success. Abby moved towards him in concern as he hunched over and all David knew at that moment was he needed to get out of that room.

David moved around her and managed down the stairs as his head began to spin. He reached the bottom and stumbled as images began appearing in his mind – images of him, Abby and the whole ARC team. He gasped in pain as he held his head in his hands.

Abby was right behind him calling his name in concern. She reached him to find him on his knees in pain. "David," she whispered as she kneeled beside him and rubbed his temple soothingly. "Its al'ite, David. Just sit down on the couch and I'll…" she stopped as he looked up at her and she recognized a look on his face.

"Abbs," he gasped at realization as he stood up, never letting his eyes leave hers. "Connor?" Abby sounded shaky as she followed him up. She continued to just stare at him wondering if he would respond to his old name. She decided it was best to respond first. Cautiously, she moved her hand to cup his cheek and smiled, "Conn, if you remember anything I…"

Her words died in her mouth as his lips were suddenly over hers. Abby was startled for a moment as she tried to reason with herself what exactly was going on. Then she could have screamed with happiness and joy as she wrapped her hands around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. 'How many times,' she recalled as he titled her head to obtain better access to her mouth, ' have I regretted not being able to do this? Kiss and admit my feelings to Connor?'

David's head…brain…conscious or whatever was so confused at that moment he was running on nothing but pure instinct. He could remember kissing Abby once but it was nothing like this. She seemed to be clinging to him as if afraid to ever let go and he was as desperately holding on to her as he continued to kiss her.

However, David felt most certainly conflicted as he could remember something in the back of his mind yelling at him to stop. Yet, there was a dominant part at the time that did not want him to stop either. As if a part of him had waited a long time for this and it almost felt – it felt as if he had come home.

Abby stared up at him lazily with her beautiful blue eyes…blue eyes similar to a certain brunette girl from New York. David stopped the action with his lips and eased back from her yet when he opened his eyes his heart nearly broke. "Alice," he mumbled with over whelming guilt as he pulled away from her, "How could I ever for a moment forget Alice?" David mumbled conflicted as different feelings overwhelmed him again.

A.N.: **Wow, Connor never got so much action – Bow chica bow…I'll stop. That was horrible immature of me. :D  
Sorry its short, try to keep the torture to a minimum. Yet, you are probably not going to like the next chapter either. **

**Whether you liked this Connor/ Abby chapter or you like David/ Alice; state which one in a review and I'll tally the votes when I begin to write the ending.  
David/ Alice are still in the lead- way in the lead so that pairing might win- if the Connor/ Abby people don't come back with a vengeance. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

David was sitting on the couch in Abby's flat with his hand in his lap as he waited for tea. He was glad she suggested the beverage after the awkward…romantic…weird moment they just shared.

Despite all of the feelings, David was ashamed of himself. He was engaged, could possibly be married and here he had kissed some girl he barely knew himself. This is not how David acted, yet he had no idea if that is how Connor acted. At that moment he was going to blame him for everything wrong at this point. Even if David had been Connor once in the past, David was convinced it was Connor's fault.

Abby sat quietly beside him again as she held out the tea cup. David muttered a 'thank you' before taking a sip. "Mmmm, Earl Grey," he smiled at her. "It was Connor's favorite so lucky guess," she admitted. "Well, you guessed right, love," he grinned as he continued to drink.

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked, desperate to know. "Don't know what you mean…" David stated as he avoided her gaze. "About this…about us and…David! Look at me!" she demanded and smiled when David gave her his attention.

"Listen, I never told Connor this but I do care a lot about him and I believe I care a lot about you. Connor and I have seen a lot together and have lived together and…I…," Abby stated to David as she let her eyes drift to the floor in front of them.

A cocky snort was probably the last reaction Abby had expected, "Care for me? Whenever I asked about "us", you would blow me off. Whenever I got close and gave you might heart you would just toss it aside. Remember that, dear Abby?" David lectured with following sharp hand gestures that made Abby grimaced. "So you do remember," she confirmed rather than ask.

"Yea, Abby, I do. I remember it taking 3 years for you to kiss me and that was a 'thank you' for helping your little brother. And even though you never ever mentioned liking me, you were horrible jealous of Caroline!" he accused.

Abby stared at him with a gapping mouth as she tried to think of a response. "I…ah, I was never jealous of Caroline…I was suspicious. And I was right to be!" she countered as she jumped off the couch. Sid and Nancy quickly ducked away as they sensed the oncoming storm.

David leaned back as he crossed his arms with a skeptical look, "Alright Abigail," he smirked using her full name knowing full well she hated that, "How do you exactly feel about Connor…about me?" he demanded. "Ah…well, I miss him…a lot," she confessed. "Really? Wouldn't that make things _weird_, love?" he countered as he stood up right in front of her.

Abby took a step back before she said, "We were flat mates, and it would be awkward if we began a relationship. What if it ruined our friendship?" she questioned him. "Friendship? If you were so bloody worried about our precious 'friendship' status then why kiss me in the first place? Why continue to let me live with you?" he continued demanded as his anger rose. "I Don't Know!" Abby finally shouted before she slumped back onto the couch into tears.

David, probably Connor too, could never stand a woman crying and especially if the reason was because of him. David sat quietly beside her on a couch. Yet when his soothing words failed to reach her he urged her into his lap for a comforting hug.

While he rubbed he back he asked, "Did I ever tell you how I felt when the mer creatures took you?" Abby simply shook her head as it was buried into his chest. "I was devastated completely. Lester demanded I'd be sent home and Stephen was appointed temporary team leader because Cutter did not want to give up searching for you and the boy," he began and Abby looked up at him with interest.

David smiled down at her as he wiped the tears from her cheek. Then he continued, "When…we found you I was so relieved that I foolishly race towards you," he smirked as he shook his head. "I had this notion I would be able to save you and maybe even kiss you, but all I wanted to do was make sure you were alright," he paused as he considered his next words.

"Then that creature knocked me back and took you into the anomaly and I thought…" but Abby interrupted him. "I thought it had killed you when you did not spring right back up," she admitted, "I was so glad it was you coming for me that I wondered what I had ever saw in Stephen. I screamed so much when that creature dragged me into that anomaly. All I wanted to do was check you were okay and to make sure you would be alright even if I wasn't."

David smiled as he continued to run his fingers down her face and back. "Why are you hands so calloused now?" she asked with a laugh which got the response of David rolling his eyes, "Long story for another time, love," he remarked before continuing. "I rushed as quickly as I could in that anomaly, determined to bring you back home no matter what. I wanted to make sure you were okay no matter what too," he smiled at her and she returned it but then he frowned.

"Of course I found you hanging from a cliff seconds away from falling to your death and nearly had a heart attack. Yet I sucked it up and grabbed you while I was certain I would never let you go," David stated. Abby remembered the whole ordeal with grimace as she remembered what came next.

As if he could sense her thoughts he suggested, "Why don't we skip the whole part about us almost dying and Cutter having to save us, shall we?" Abby nodded in agreement. "However, I know you heard what I finally admitted to you," he dryly stated and Abby couldn't help but begin to feel anxious.

"Honestly, I had been debating trying to tell you how I felt almost right after I started dating Caroline. I even asked Stephen for advice. I'm not completely dense, Abbs. I know she wasn't completely honest or good for me but it was nice to be wanted, you know?" he explained to her and she could feel her old Connor coming back. "I just blurted out my feeling to you at that time and wasn't even sure how you would react but just felt like you should know," he admitted.

Abby nodded in understanding before admitting her own confession, "I shouldn't have played around and just reciprocated it. I just…didn't know if you meant it, Conn. How could I when you usually keep everything lock away behind that grin of yours?" Both sat in silence as they considered the other's confession.

Abby looked over David's face with a sudden sensation of wanting to kiss him again. She had been convinced that her Connor was back right until she leaned up only to be lifted off of his lap and back unto the couch. "It's stopped raining, yea," he stated the obvious. Abby hadn't originally noticed so turned to the window to see it had indeed stopped. "Yea…so…" she began but David cut her off, "I need to call Alice," he murmured as he searched his jacket for his cell.

"Oh right," she said almost with a laugh. Right when she thought her Connor was back in her arms and home he had to remember he had a fiancé. David let go of his phone with a heavy sigh, "Straight to voice mail," he informed her.

"I need to talk to her about all of this," he continued as he headed towards the door before he stopped to turn to her, "I'll bring her back so all three of us can have a proper talk, al'ite?" All Abby could do was smile and nod before he left right out of the front door.

~.~

Alice could not believe what Jack was saying. They had decided to wait in the hotel's café for David to hopefully come back but it had been a while. They waited at a table beside the window front as the place began to empty between the transitions from lunch to dinner. Jack had assured her that David was probably held up somewhere during the rain and he would be back as soon as it quit. Yet, that wasn't what he said that had unsettled her.

"You do realize I still care deeply about you, right Alice?" he stated as he drew his hand into hers. The nerve; Of course he was neglecting the hand with her engagement ring on it! "Jack, if you have failed to notice my ring or the fact I have told you how many times, I'll say it again. I am engaged to Hatter," she stated.

"I am quite aware of that, Alice. Yet, with all that has come to light today it might make you reconsider your relationship with the man," Jack countered. Alice sat there irritated silence when suddenly her phone started going off. She looked down to see it was David but Jack suddenly grasped her hand again, "Please don't answer it, Alice. I want to talk to you," he pleaded.

Alice relented as she tried to ignore the phone. "What do you want to talk about Jack?" "Us," he responded. "There is no 'us', Jack. It ended when you lied and deceived me during our whole relationship," she said blankly. He then smugly countered, "So we've technically really dated. Hello, my name is Jack hart and its lovely to meet you Alice," as he bent to kiss her hand.

Alice wanted nothing more than to slap his straight across the face at that moment. She pulled her hand away and was going to say some sort of comeback until she felt a strong presence from right behind her.

A.N.:** So Alice and David have the beginnings of a relationship but Abby and Connor have the history of truly knowing each other, and both have their issues. About two more chapters before I begin to write the final ones so I hope you have decided.**

**Whether you liked this Connor/ Abby chapter or you like David/ Alice; state which one in a review and I'll tally the votes when I begin to write the ending.  
David/ Alice are still in the lead- way in the lead so that pairing might win- if the Connor/ Abby people don't come back with a vengeance. **

_**Thank you for reading!**_** I would say that I hoped you enjoyed the chapter but that would be bias, wouldn't it? **_**Hope to update soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Everything al'ite, love?" David asked as he continued to glare at Jack and the way his hands were around Alice's. He couldn't help but feel as if he was in Wonderland again as Jack continued to stare longingly at Alice, _his Alice_. She shook her head before commenting as she pulled her hands back, "No, Jack is just being his usual self," then asked, "Where did you go?"

"If you had answered my cell then I would have told you, wouldn't have I?" he said back. Yet when Alice just continued to stare up at him he gave in and told her, "I was in the park when it began to rain, then Abby let me go to her flat to see if I could remember anything." "Did you?" David solemnly nodded.

"That's why I tried to call you and then walked over here. I want you to come with me back to Abby's flat so we can all talk," David said and Alice instantly stood but so did Jack. "Jack…" Alice whispered hoping he would get the hint. "When I said 'we', mate, I meant Abby, Alice and myself, not you," David growled and Jack instantly backed off.

"Alice, can we speak for a moment, love?" he asked. Alice told Jack good bye and informed him they would keep him updated. David grasped her hand and she willingly followed him out of the café. David lead her to a private room and she feared what he could possibly wanted to talk about alone. "Alice, I recalled many of my memories while was at Abby's flat and…I'm so lost," he admitted finally.

Alice anxiety melted away as concern for David overwhelmed her. She finally realized David was just as scared as she was by the whole ordeal. "Hatter," she said using his old name affectionately, "Why don't we just go home?" she offered.

David was taken back for a moment. Alice never ran away from anything but now she was suggesting they forget everything they learned and just left now. "But Alice…" he began but then she cut him off, "When my dad remembered it was nice but also horrible painful. I don't really want to go through that again or have you go through anything like that."

"Alice," he said as he tried to soothe her. "If we leave now this would forever haunt me, you now that, love," he stated and of course, she understood. "I do love you," he said clearly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Mmmhmm," she mumbled into his chest.

"What was that, love?" David asked. "I said 'ditto'" she answered. "You still can't say it, can you?" he asked with a frustrated sigh as he let his arms drop. Alice didn't answer, simply followed him out the door and towards Abby's flat.

~.~

Abby practically jumped off the couch when she heard the doorbell ring. Who was she kidding; she did jumped then ran right to her door. "David!...and Alice," she stated with obvious disappointment. "Hello to you too," Alice said with irritation while David just nodded. "May we come in?" she asked. Abby put a smile on her face as she replied, "Of course," then moved out of the way.

Alice looked over the flat to notice the things that reminded her of David in the flat; she assumed they must have been Connor's. Yet, she wasn't sure who the Star Wars collections belong to. "So this was yours and Connor's flat?" Alice asked Abby. "It still is," Abby replied with her usual feistiness.

Alice continued to look around and David could not help but feel frightened with the two women in the small flat. "So, how long have you and David been together?" Abby asked as she continued to stare at the brunette. "Um, about two months now, right David?" she replied and he only managed a single nod. It was enough for Abby to see, "Connor and I were together for three years," she said confidently. "Livin' together," it was the first thing David managed to say.

"What?" Alice and Abby seemed to talk in unison as they faced David. "Well, truth be told, we weren't dating but just livin' together. We never started datin' while I was here," he corrected. Abby couldn't help but grimaced as Alice smiled like a victor. Alice then turned to the rest of the flat.

"Do you work out?" Alice asked as she spied the large punching bag. "Um, yes, I do. I also do kick boxing and some stuff," Abby answered before asking, "Do you work out?" Alice turned to her before modestly answering, "I teach karate." "Oh, like to kids?" Abby replied. David could not help but wince yet his facial expression went unnoticed by the women. "No, I teach all ages and difficulties at a dojo in New York," Alice defended herself before swinging the punching bag before turning back to a cross armed Abby.

The two women seemed to glare each other down for the longest time and David wished he had never suggested the two met. Suddenly, both women seemed to kick simultaneously at each other.

David was suddenly at a lost to do as he watched the two women he cared for…loved for fight each other. He couldn't exactly break them up as whoever was on his right could possibly be hurt by his 'sledgehammer'. He still had no clue if it was just as powerful in Alice's world as it was in Wonderland.

As luck would have it; it seemed that he did not need to find out. Becker and Danny rushed in and broke up the two up before anyone was seriously hurt. Sarah stare at the two women and then at David. "What did you do?" she said bitterly towards him. David raised his hand in the air in defense, "Nothing, just thought we could all talk." "Well, you thought wrong, obviously," Sarah remarked.

~.~

David sat in his own gloom as he stared blankly at his lager. "Are you going to drink that, Mate, or trying to ask it on a date?" Danny remarked as he took a swig of his own frothy beverage. "Hoping it would give me the answers I seek," he replied.

After Abby and Alice had calmed down, Sarah promptly kicked all the men out so the girls could 'talk'. David felt completely useless which is probably why he agreed to a trip to a pub with Danny and Becker. While Danny kept chatting David up, Becker at least respected the man's dilemma and kept quiet.

"You know, I realized somethin'," Danny began with drunken slur. David could not help but wonder if he had liked the man in his 'past' life. Right now, he most certainly did not. "You seem to have a thing…with blue eyed girls…who know how to fight," he finished with one of his fingers in David's face.

David just gapped at him and Becker shook his head. While David did not like the man, he spoke the truth. Abby and Alice were so alike while they were both so different. David didn't think he had certain attractions to girls but it would seem he did like feisty blue-eyed girls.

Becker must have been more intent on consoling him since he did not like what Danny was aiming at. "It must be hard to find this entire out in such a short time," Becker said a little more soberly than Danny had managed.

Suddenly, David phoned ringed and he hoped it had been Alice calling but it was just a text. "She's says she's back at the hotel waiting…with Jack," David sighed. Couldn't nothing ever go right for him? Just once? Becker nodded in understanding, "Wonder what Sarah talked to the both of them about." David just shrugged, he had no idea.

"Well, looks like you've got yourself an important decision to make," Danny stated with a slight grin. "What are you talkin' about?" David and Becker seemed to mumble at the same time. "David, you can't have either of them or live in two places at once so unless you find a way to clone yourself…" Then Becker stepped in, "You're goin' to have to choose between Abby and Alice." David looked solemnly down at his lager with the grim realization he was going to have to choose, but who would he choose?

A.N.: **Now you have a decision to make in your review.**** This will be your last chance to state which pairing you want. Hope to have last chapters up soon. The winning pairing will be the next following chapter. Winning couple will become the official pairing for the story; there will also be a bonus chapter after the winning chapter.**

**Whether you liked this Connor/ Abby chapter or you like David/ Alice; state which one in a review and I'll tally the votes when I begin to write the ending.  
P.S. David (Hatter)/ Alice pairing is behind!  
**

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12a

**Sorry this is so late! Computer and…other problems but better late than never, right? I wanted this to be as awesome of an ending I could accomplish. Hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 12a:

David walked down a rough cobbled street. While he was absolutely sure he never been to London before, the streets felt familiar underneath his boots. He only lost his thoughts long enough to notice for a moment, then went right back to getting lost in those thoughts.

It had been nearly…no, it was heart-breaking. He had chosen and decided he needed to be his old true-self. David...or rather Connor had picked Abby. He realized he would always pick Abby.

Of course, when David met Alice at the hotel she was less than thrilled by his decision. She kindly gave back his ring though and seemed to understand. She also told him she hoped he was happy, even if it wasn't with her.

"I think we got caught up in the moment and adventure of Wonderland," he tried to explain as they headed to the airport with only her luggage. Alice nodded in agreement as she stepped into the airport. "You always have a home in New York, if things don't work out," Alice said with a smile then frowned, "I know we just got caught up in the moment but I meant it when I said I trusted you, I always will and I trust your decision."

David smiled as he whispered a thank you before speaking, "I just need to know Alice. If your father had lived, don't you think he would want his old life back? Instead he gave it up for the little girl he remembered and I want to be that man. I cannot leave here when so many people who cared and loved me are left in the cold with no answers," he paused before smirking, "Just a friend, remember?"

Alice again nodded before taking her luggage from him. "You're wrong, you're my best friend and more. I might not love you but I care for you," she stated solemnly then continued, "I should have realized in all this time when I couldn't say it to you, it meant I wasn't in love with you." This time David nodded, wishing he had been born in Wonderland and never had to go through this but understood all the reasoning and rhyme. God, he hated rhyme especially when it was with time.

The worst feeling for David was knowing Alice had to go through this. "You'll find a good man, Alice. One your mother actually likes," he stated with his usual grin. Alice smiled back, "Oh well, I always had the worst luck with men," she laughed and David knew she would be fine.

Once again, as if summoned, Jack appeared in his black suit, trench coat and old fedora. He looked different from what David could remember; his hair was darker and he looked…softer. While David was horribly confused and odd smile seemed to appear on Alice's face.

"David. Alice. It's great to see you again," Jack greeted the both of them. "What happened to you?" David exclaimed. Jack gave him a grimaced grin before stating, "When I was in Alice's world I felt like it was my true self. No acts, no fronts, no lies. I want to be able to feel that again and was wondering if I could feel that with Alice."

Alice tried to hide her smirk before stating, "Why would you think I would ever want to help you?" Jack looked down and David swore this might be the first time he heard the man speak truthfully. "Because I can't imagine a future without you."

Alice couldn't help but gap at the man but David smirked. He had been like that once, so deeply entranced by Alice he couldn't imagine a day without her. Yet, David was not that man anymore and saw several possible directions in front of him. He hoped Jack could be the man he couldn't.

It nagged him after he left the airport what he should do next. Could he really go back to Abby's? He needed time to think about it.

He had bought Alice for a cheap emotion, misleadingly thought he loved her when he barely knew her and jumped right after her. Maybe it was fate to bring him back to the world to get back to Abby. He wasn't sure.

Suddenly, David stopped in front of a building and could not help but smile as he looked up. His feet had managed to lead him directly to the place he needed to go – Abby's flat.

David finally decided to climb up the steps to the door. He supposed he should be surprised that the door was locked but he felt relieved that he could just enter despite what she was feeling. He didn't know how Abby would greet him after the incident with Alice and the talk with Sarah. He had no idea what Sarah and they had discussed.

Abby was laying on her…their couch with her face buried into a pillow. David moved silently and cautiously towards her. He sat gently on the couch and reached to rub her back. Abby stiffened slightly before relaxing to his touch and faced him.

Trying to stifle his laughter, David beamed a smile before stating, "Abbs, love, you look like you went after the mer creatures again." Abby could have just punched him after that but laughed as she realized he was probably right. She felt as if she went up against the mer creatures again, probably worse.

Abby desperately wanted to ask him a million questions. Did Alice talk to him about the girls' conversation? Where was Alice? What was David planning on doing now? And most importantly; "Was David going to stay?...with her?" Yet, Abby couldn't bring herself to ask them so she waited for David to answer them for her.

David took a shaky breath as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to usher her into an embrace. "Abby," he began, he had no idea where but thought he might as well. He was best at making stuff up as he went along.

"I never meant to hurt you like this. I wish we had all returned to the present like we had planned," he began. "I always seem to screw things up, don't I?" he asked rhetorically but Abby answered anyway, "No, you don't Connor." "There was that one time I shot you," he reminded her with a grimace. "True, but you've always seemed to redeem yourself," she smiled and lightly cupped his face. "David…Connor…I really want to know…" she trailed off but he knew what she wanted to ask.

David hugged her soothingly before telling her definitely, "I'm home," he assured her as he lightly kissed her, "I'm home, Abbs, and I'm staying here with you."

The two seemed to look at each other as they silently answered each others questions with a kiss. Abby felt her old self returning along with Connor's past attitude as he kept his eyes blissfully closed after she pulled away.

Abby beamed a smile as his usual expression before giving a horribly hidden laugh. "What?" David asked with his signature smirk. Abby tried to muster up all seriousness before stating, "Lester said if you decided to stay he expects you to be at work tomorrow or relent all past pay checks from when you were missing." She smiled as she tried not to laugh at his grim expression. "Conn?" she whispered as he was unresponsive to her caresses. "Bloody Hell!"

A.N.: **Yep, Hatter and Abby is the official pairing. If you are horribly disappointed you have two options. 1. You can blame ****my poor angel**** for tipping the scales and taking full advantage of the one vote per chapter rule. 2. You can go to the next chapter to see the secret chapter that you might enjoy.**

**However, if you voted for David and Abby then I hope you enjoyed the ending. I could not imagine any other ending other than a comical one. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Hope to be back next summer (or winter break) but will continue little stories from Primeval, Psych and possible Alice, maybe that Argeneau series. Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Again, sorry it's late but here is the bonus chapter – hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 12b

**Again, sorry it's late but here is the bonus chapter – hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12b:

Having to say goodbye to Abby had to be the hardest thing David had ever done. Even though he remembered his 'old' life it felt alien and foreign to him; he needed to leave it in the past. He realized if Abby could only admit her feelings after three years time then why would he give up on someone who trusted him after a couple days and could love him. At least Alice was willing to try.

David did wish happiness for Abby, she had mourned him and now it was best if she moved on. She had asked him if he would kindly invite her to his and Alice's wedding. David reassured Abby that he would. While they had spent so much time apart, he still considered her one…no, she was his best mate.

However, now as David hurried to the hotel, he needed to figure out a way to talk to Alice and hopefully, a way to redeem himself.

~.~

Alice tapped her booted foot impatiently in the hotel lobby, much to the dismay of the concierge. She couldn't help it despite how hard she tried. Alice was no one to run away from a situation, she usually ran straight head strong into them, but this whole ordeal with David and his past had drained the energy right out of her and she wanted nothing more than to return to New York. The only question now was if you would be returning alone or not.

Suddenly a worn fedora slides right in front of her. Fearing someone lost their precious hat, she reached to pick it up before two arms wrapped around her petite waist. Alice almost flipped whoever was behind her out of pure instinct before something stopped her. "Nice trick, huh?" an all too familiar voice beckoned. Alice

Alice turned with the hat in grasp to see a shakily grinning David looking down at her. "No, not at all," she replied as she eyed him suspiciously, "Are you…" she drew out, hoping her would get the meaning of her questioned but all too scared what his answer would be.

"This…you are my life now, Alice. Let's go home," David states softly as he moves to pick both of their suitcases off the linoleum floor. Yet, he did not expect Alice to start crying in the middle of public like so unlike her usual character.

David immediately circles to the other side of the couch to comfort her. "You don't want me to return with you?" he cautiously asks her and is relieved when she shakes her head around messily indicating 'no'. "I thought…you weren't going to return this time," she muttered through weeping eyes.

David wheeled back as he tried to disguise the hurt in his eyes, the hurt her words caused. "How could you ever think I would leave you, Alice? Don't you trust me?" he asked, he thought he had knew the answer, apparently not.

Alice smiled before stating, "Sometimes I forget but then I remember…that I love you," she replied and David's heart soared. "You do?" he asked, thinking he misheard and his pride could not handle another plow. "Of course, why else would I agree to marry you?"

David's face broke out in full cocky signature grin before her gathered her up to spin her around the lobby in joyous exhibition for all too see. The concierge really did not approve of that but David quickly quieted and set Alice back down on the ground where her feet belonged. Alice had been so feels with joy she did not mind even being in the air like that, as if David could make all her fears go away now.

She smiled to herself as he shook her head, of course he could, this was Hatter she was talking about. "Let's go home," he repeats as he finally kisses her properly. Alice feels the stress of the last couple days melt away as she continues the kiss before a cough from the irritated concierge interrupts them. "We better get out of here before he decided to have some strong words with us," David smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows ever so suggestively and Alice can't help to laugh as they exit the hotel.

As they head to the airport, David informs Alice of his and Abby's goodbye; stating he promised to continue contact with her. Even went so bold as to suggest she give action man, Becker, a try. He seemed like her type, all true man like Stephen had been but much more loyal. He was someone she needed to deal with her past, not him. David also had told Abby he would invite her to the wedding and the whole team – it they wanted.

Alice couldn't help remark how caring he was. Solemnly, he replied, "It was my life, Alice. Those people were family to me and I can never forget them but I could never forgive myself for leaving you when I fought so hard to be here."

Alice smiled as she repeated her words from earlier, "I love you, David," so he could never doubt her again. "I love you too, Alice," so he would always trust her. They smiled and held hands as they boarded their plan home.

A.N.: **So I did do two endings to keep everyone 'happy'. I still fear the pitch forks and torches yet since you guys did not write anything horrible about this being late I assume I have your respect. I decided to do this around the beginning of August when everyone was trying a figure out a way Abby and Alice could both be happy. So…****Maggie**** did guess right. **

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Hope to be back next summer but will continue little stories from Primeval, Psych and possible Alice, maybe that Argeneau series. Thank you for all your reviews!**

**List any other categories you would like me write for; please no Doctor Who or Twilight (those have enough stories). **

**JSUK:  
**The final tally was- Hatter/ Alice – 27 and Connor/ Abby – 30.  
**So it had been really close. **

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
